


Destroy Me, King

by stylinsexualxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Choking, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gay Sex, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Idiots in Love, Jealous Louis, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Louis Tomlinson, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsexualxo/pseuds/stylinsexualxo
Summary: After SNL, jealous Louis has a little surprise for Harry when he arrives home.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 250





	Destroy Me, King

**Author's Note:**

> My work tends to thrive based on events that actually happen so here's another thing for ya.  
Its basically smut.
> 
> I regret nothing. 
> 
> Enjoy xo

_This flight is taking way too long._

That's all that was running through Harry's mind as he sat in his big, fluffy first class seat, his knee bouncing up and down. He couldn't really figure out whether it was nerves or anticipation. Maybe it was a lovely mix of both. Who knew? He just wanted to get home.

He'd tried sleeping for a while on his long trip from New York back to London, having just finished his stint on SNL and spending time with friends, but it didn't last long. Maybe an hour into his flight, his eyes had popped open, his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was either someone congratulating him for SNL and his new single or a friend he'd just seen saying that it was nice to see him.

He had to admit, as far as his trips to New York went, he'd loved this one the most. Hosting Saturday Night Live was one of the best experiences he'd had as of late. The sketches were fun, the people were great, and he finally got to debut Watermelon Sugar after watching all his fans on twitter freak out for weeks over when they thought he was going to release it. After teasing them with all his vague answers and asterisks.

He was getting some heat for the comment that he'd made about Zayn, calling him Ringo, but what people didn't understand was that he didn't hold any ill will towards the man. It was a funny thing the writers had set up for him that simply commented on the fact that Zayn had left the band first. There were of course some people who deemed it unnecessary and claimed he had some kind of hatred or vendetta toward him but that was completely ridiculous for someone who deeply cared for the lad once upon a time.

They drifted sure but would he really take that out on him? Its both their faults, really but they'd been on this incredible journey together and he wouldn't forget that or him. Especially with the fact that he knew his boyfriend missed Zayn as well but would never admit it because he was still upset about a few things.

Speaking of his boyfriend, Louis had sent him a text before he'd taken off, claiming he was proud of him and that he couldn't wait until he got home. It made him smile quite fondly, all the more ready to be touching down in London and on his way back to the house they shared.

Some of the content on SNL had been quite a bit braver than things he would usually say out loud and it felt like a step towards freedom to be able to. A few years ago, everyone he worked with would have had a conniption if he even eluded to the fact that he'd consider sex with anyone of the male gender, even if it was a joke. 

Referring to Louis as someone who he had considered a brother was a little hard for him to do without breaking down and laughing but one stern look from someone on the sidelines reminded him that he needed to retain his composure. Though, he did wonder what Louis had thought about it.

He knew his older boyfriend had watched the show the day after it aired because he'd been busy performing and considering all of the provocative things he'd said, he wished he could be inside Louis' mind.

Louis did send him a text message, he assumed while he watched, because it read “Nice collar, baby” and he'd flushed as he was out to dinner with friends and some of the cast members again.

Obviously he wasn't very shy anymore. He wasn't that same teenage boy who just wanted people to like him anymore. Of course, its nice when people like you, but not when you pretend to be someone else just to fit that mold of someone people can be fond of. He was tired of it.

He had pressed the lines of masculine and feminine fashion many times before but the ballerina outfit they'd taken pictures of him in for SNL took the cake in his opinion. Even though he'd made it very clear he wasn't going to fit into some perfect box of total masculinity, he was pretty sure that those pictures had completely destroyed it for good.

He felt pretty. He loved feeling pretty and Louis had always encouraged him in his pursuits of that feeling as well. He helped mold the confidence he had today to be able to paint his nails different colors, wear rings upon rings, sparkly things, even “girly” things, and make up and not care if there were people who hated it. He felt extremely lucky for that.

When the announcement that they were about to land soon came up, his nerves doubled. It had been radio silence from Louis since that last text message and while it wasn't uncommon, it was a little off. Usually, when he was coming home, Louis wouldn't stop texting him until he was in front of their house.

Stepping off the plane felt great to him. He was finally home and was going to see the love of his life for the first time in weeks. He'd have to savor the time now as they'd be touring basically at the same time. While they'd make time for each other on their times off, it wouldn't be the same. Though he kinda liked the sneaking around and people speculating they were at each other's concerts.

Twitter basically did that his whole entire first tour. It was cute, really.

Harry grabbed his bag and made his way through the airport, stopping for a couple people because he always felt kinda bad if he just strode through the airport ignoring those people calling for him. After posing for a few pictures, he got into the car waiting for him at the entrance, relaxing back into the seat as it took him to the house he and Louis shared.

Ironically, he dozed the whole way there, stirring awake only when his bodygaurd had thrown open the door.

“You're home, Harry. Go sleep in a normal bed.”

Harry groaned, sliding out of the car with his duffle, walking slowly up to the door, and pushing it open, dumping everything in the entryway so he didn't have to carry it. He'd get it later. After a five hour nap.

However, that's not what fate had in mind for him because Louis appeared from the back of their house, the bedroom, he assumed, smiling softly.

“Hi there, babe.”

“Hey. I missed you.” Harry responded, moving forward to wrap his arms around Louis, burying his face in his neck. He inhaled the scent of sweat and something that was inherently Louis. “Smell good.”

“Yeah?” Was all he replied, his fingers digging deep into Harry's unruly curls, gripping them gently. “Did you enjoy doing SNL, baby?”

“Mmhm.” He hummed, pressing cold lips to warm skin. “Missed you though.”

“Really missed your brother then, huh?”

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes, backing up from Louis who crossed his arms over his chest, looking rather unimpressed.

“I didn't even write that. You know they weren't going to sit there and let me refer to you as anything else.”

Louis nodded, seemingly understanding but Harry was confused at why it seemed like something else was bothering him.

The older male's jaw clenched slightly. “You know, you were rather filthy on there.”

“I know.” he said, softly, suddenly realizing what all this was about.

There's not very many people, if any at all, who know just how kinky Louis and Harry's sex life really was. To be quite honest, it always has been. They liked to keep it rather private if they could, only really explaining it to the boys since they were around for a good chunk of their relationship. They were normal people in public but at home when the situation called for it, or anytime really, their dynamic would change quite quickly.

He knew there was a whole section of twitter that argued over whether they topped or bottomed with each other. Basically, he thought it was a bit stupid seeing as how they both had the ability to take control at various times but Harry loved when Louis was in control the most. He became a new person and frankly it was hot as hell.

Louis shook his head, striding closer to his boy. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Harry flushed with shame, his head dipping forward. “M'sorry.”

“What was that?” Louis gripped Harry's chin, lifting his head up, his intense blue gaze connecting with the forest green in his own. “I believe you forgot something.”

The younger boy chewed on his lower lip, his gaze dropping down to his boyfriend's lips. “I'm sorry, daddy.”

“I don't think you really are sorry. Are you?” Louis let go of his chin, circling around him, his eyes trailing up and down Harry's body. “You were just content to say whatever they told you and they made you sound like a desperate slut. Is that what you are?”

Harry exhaled shakily, digging his pink and blue nails into his palms, steeling himself for his reply. “Only for you.”

Stopping in front of his younger boyfriend, he fixed him with a stern look. “Is that right? Don't think my name is Shawn Mendes but you want him to fill your throat?”

He shook his head quickly, moving forward, and dropping to his knees before wrapping his arms around the man's waist and digging his face into his stomach. “No, no. It was just a character, daddy. Always want you to fill my throat. Only you.”

Louis hummed, his fingers pushing themselves through Harry's hair. “I think maybe we should take this to the bedroom, don't you think? Unless you want someone to show up and hear you gagging.”

Harry whimpered quietly, nipping at his boyfriend's stomach through his t shirt, earning him a sharp tug to his hair, which only made his next whimper louder, bleeding off into a moan when Louis tugged him to his feet by the hair.

“Get to the bedroom.”

It was all the younger boy needed to stumble over his feet as he kicked his shoes off, heading towards their bedroom door while Louis chuckled from behind him at his eagerness, following him slowly. He liked to take his time and make his boy sweat and by the end of what he had planned, he would be. Harry would never mutter another sexual phrase again without thinking of this first.

When he entered the room, Harry was already sitting on the edge of the bed, his fingers gripping the duvet underneath him. Louis could tell that he was chomping at the bit. He loved to do all this. He loved the daddy shit, he loved to suck cock, and he loved being fucked and they hadn't had a chance to do this in ages seeing as how they were always in separate places due to their albums coming out soon.

“Take off your clothes, baby.” Louis murmured, his fingers grazing the boy's cheek. “Haven't gotten you naked in a while. I wanna see you.”

He helped Harry get his shirt off and drifted a nail over one of his nipples as he attempted to relieve himself of his jeans, eventually falling backwards onto the bed to get the stupidly tight pants off. The quiet gasp that followed and the subtle (or at least what Harry thinks is subtle) jump of his hips allowing a self satisfied smirk settle on Louis' lips.

“You're so pretty. Always so pretty, baby boy.” He leaned forward, pressing a kiss just above Harry's navel.“God, how did I get this lucky?”

“Daddy.” Harry whimpered quietly, lifting his hips while Louis tugged off his boxers.

If there was anything Harry loved to be told during their interludes, it was that he was good and that he was pretty. They were like aphrodisiacs to him, it made him hotter. Louis definitely planned on using both. His boy was always good for him. So good.

He was already so hard, cock slapping up against his stomach to rest there but Louis wasn't done with him. It wasn't time to wreck him yet.

“Thought you wanted daddy to fill your throat, baby?”

Harry nodded quickly, sitting back up, watching as Louis stripped himself of his shirt and his sweatpants. He felt transfixed with the sight of his boyfriend's beautiful body before him, shining like gold in the light, or so he thought anyway. He might be a little high on Louis' power over him. Leaning forward, he pressed soft kisses to Louis' stomach along the line of the waistband of his briefs, occasionally nipping at the skin. Louis' hand was stroking the nape of his neck, assuring him that he was doing a good job still and that he was happy so far.

Harry, deciding to be a bit of a tease, dragged the tip of his tongue along the waistband as well, allowing it to dip underneath every once in a while, and pressing hot, open mouth kisses to the skin. When he felt Louis grip his hair, he prepared himself for the tug that inevitably came after.

He contained a moan, his eyes squeezing shut. “Stop being a little tease or i'm gonna fuck that pretty throat so much the next time you sing, there will be absolutely no doubt you like choking on dick.”

He glanced up at Louis after he'd finished his statement, the man's face showing just how serious his threat was but when the man noticed his glassy eyes on him, his gaze darkened, his thumb sliding over his bottom lip. Harry took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

“Always have to have something in your mouth, huh?” Louis said quietly, his voice wavering slightly, pulling his thumb out of his boyfriend's mouth. “Think I have something better for you to suck on, princess. Want it?”

Harry chewed on his lower lip before nodding quickly, a pretty pink flush coating his cheeks at the nickname Louis had used. “Want it so much.”

Louis tucked his fingers underneath his waistband, pushing the briefs he wore down his legs, allowing them to pool at his feet. His cock was red and angry with how hard he was. Harry all pliant and whiny and accommodating made him fucking hot so fast so it was really no surprise.

Licking his lips at the sight of the thick, hard cock in front of him, Harry reached forward, wrapping a firm hand around Louis' base, giving him a few dry strokes. Eventually, he removed his hand, licking his palm, and then replacing his hand, stroking him slowly.

As he moved his hand, he added in a little twist near the tip, almost sending Louis crazy if the fact that his hips propelled forward was any indication.

On a downstroke of his hand, Harry pressed his lips against the tip of his boyfriends cock, allowing the tip of his tongue to peek through and run slowly over the slit, collecting the precum that had leaked out on his tongue.

“Fuck.” Louis breathed out, pushing his hand into Harry's hair, his hand cradling the back of the boy's head.

Harry sunk down further, taking more of Louis' cock into his mouth, all the while stroking what he couldn't reach with wet fingers. His tongue caressed the underside, tracing the vein that stood out as he slid down more and more with each bob of his head until his nose was brushing against Louis' pelvis.

His grip on Harry's hair tightened as he reached the base of his dick with his mouth. “God, baby. You're so good with your mouth. You're so good for daddy. Fuck.” He rambled, his hips making short little bursts forward.

He knew the goal was to fuck Harry's mouth but he wanted to be sure the boy was ready for it before he started to really go for it.

He didn't have to wait long because before Louis could even determine whether he was ready, Harry was pulling at the back of his thighs, urging him to thrust into his mouth. That was really all he needed to get a better grip on his baby boy's hair and start fucking his hips forward, feeling his tip brush the back of Harry's throat.

His jaw was sore, he could barely breathe except through his nose, and he was drooling all over, but he felt better than he had felt in a long time. It was no secret he loved to suck dick but when he was being choked and gagging and he could faintly hear Louis moaning and cursing above him, there was something about it. A euphoric light headedness he couldn't describe.

The mix between Louis grabbing his hair and giving good tugs and his cock pushing at the back of his throat had him gripping his own cock, stroking it in time with Louis' propelling hips but it earned a sharp growl and a slap to his shoulder.

“You better let go, you're coming on my cock and that's it.”

Harry moaned once more at the filthy words his boyfriend used and the vibrations around Louis' dick must have been too much because he tugged him off by the hair.

“Get on the bed, hands and knees.”

He scrambled up from the end of the bed to the middle of the bed, getting onto his hands and knees. His nails were scratching at the duvet, hands gripping them tight. At this point, he wasnt even sure he could last through Louis fucking him but he sure as hell was going to try. He needed this after all that.

He felt the bed dip behind him, hands placing themselves on both of his cheeks, squeezing them roughly. Suddenly, there was a smack to his left ass cheek, his entire body jolting forward, heat curling and tightening deep inside him.

Exhaling sharply, his ass unconsciously moved backwards as if he wanted more.

“Oh, you want more of that, do you?” Louis inquired, smacking him again in the same spot, the pale skin of Harry's ass burning red. The noise that came out of the younger boy was worth it. A choked out moan coupled with Harry panting the words “fuck” and “daddy”.

“What was it you said in that skit? Wreck me, daddy?”

Harry whimpered, his head hanging forward between his shoulders. “Yes.”

Upon his answer another slap was planted on his ass, this time on the other cheek. It almost made Harry's eyes water with how much it stung so good and with how much he just wanted Louis inside him. He was already clenching around air, desperate to feel something inside him. Spanking always made him feel like that and he knew that Louis knew that.

Louis leaned over, pressing his body into Harry's, his chest against the younger boy's back, whispering his ear. “Ill do you one better. You want daddy to ruin you like the little whore for him you are?”

The younger lad could feel Louis' cock pressing against his ass and instead of answering him, he pressed his ass backwards, trying to get more friction or at least to maybe get the head of his cock to breach him a little.

“I said do you want me to fucking destroy you, princess?” Louis pushed himself back up on his knees, removing any chance of that happening and instead smacking Harry's ass as a punishment for not answering. “You're not getting my cock till you answer me.”

“Yes. Please, daddy, I want you to destroy me.” Harry cried out, sticking his ass further in the air as if it was an invitation, burying his face into the pillow under his head, tears leaking from his eyes. “I need it. Want your cock so bad, daddy please.”

Louis slid his hands up to the boy's hips, rubbing them comfortingly, knowing he was getting a bit overwhelmed but not breaking stride.

“Don't worry, sweetheart. When i'm through with you, you'll be limping on tour.”

He gripped himself at the base, pressing the tip of his cock against the puckered flesh of Harry's hole but instead of easing in like he normally would, he gripped his hip and pulled him back onto his cock, prompting a yelp out of the boy in front of him.

Allowing Harry to get used to the stretch, because he wasn't a total monster, with his hips pressed to the younger boy's ass, he moved his other hand to his free hip, gripping them both hard enough to bruise.

Louis withdrew until only his tip was buried inside and propelled his hips forward, leaving his cock buried to the hilt, using his grip on Harry's hips to tug him back onto his cock once again, fucking his hips forward rapidly.

Harry was a mess in front of him, alternating between pushing himself up onto his hands and fucking himself on Louis' dick and falling back onto his front again, letting Louis take control. His mouth was a constant O shape, eyes squeezed shut but wet. With every thrust forward of Louis' hips, he released a constant stream of curses and breathy 'uh uh' sounds that only fueled him to keep fucking him roughly even though his muscles were getting sore himself.

Louis pulled out, making Harry whine out loud at the empty feeling. He slid his hands up his lover's back, both hands gripping his hair, pulling him backwards, and up onto his knees. “Get your pretty ass back here and ride daddy.”

With the older man sitting on his legs, Harry backed up, straddling Louis' lap with his back pressed against his chest.

Louis held himself at the base while he sank down on it, immediately starting to move his hips back and forth, keening high in his throat when he managed to brush his prostate. Desperate to feel that same sensation he worked his hips quickly, panting heavily, his mouth hanging wide open.

“You look so fucking good like this. You love this, don't you?” Louis pressed his lips against Harry's ear, tongue teasing his earlobe. “You love being a little slut, fucking yourself so well on daddy's cock. Well i'll tell you, I love watching.”

With every filthy word that tumbled from Louis' mouth, it made Harry speed up the pace of his hips, eventually pressing himself down against his boyfriend's pelvis so his cock was buried deep inside him, grinding on it.

“You close, baby?”

Harry nodded quickly, his hips stuttering as he once again nailed his prostate, angling his own hips to be able to get Louis' cock to graze against it with each motion.

Louis smirked, pressing his mouth against his boy's ear again. “That collar looked so pretty around your neck but I can think of something you like more around your neck.”

He slid his hand up Harry's torso, gripping the sides of his throat, making the younger boy gasp and whine as he chased his high, the tight heat inside his gut coming undone strand for strand like a fraying rope.

The more Louis squeezed his throat, the faster that particular knot of heat came undone until he was practically blacking out with how hard his orgasm struck him, ropes of come shooting onto his chest, even hitting Louis once or twice. He let out a weak whine when Louis gripped him, stroking him through it, his hips stuttering upwards again.

Louis pushed Harry forward back onto his stomach, ass in the air, and fucked into him once, twice, three more times before he felt himself approaching his orgasm fast. He pulled out, stroking his cock quickly, groaning when his come spurt out hot and wet all over Harry's lower back and ass, Harry moaning weakly when he felt it hit his skin.

He then moved out from behind his boyfriend, plopping down to lay on his back next to him, offering him a soft smile.

“That was amazing. I'm gonna have to do all this more often.” Harry breathed out, laying on his side, his arm tucked beneath his head. “You're hot when you're jealous.”

Louis just simply smiled again. “Pretty good for just a brother, huh?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Loouuuu.”

Louis chuckled and pecked Harry on the lips, a hand resting on his cheek.

“Welcome home, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> More content eventually!! x


End file.
